msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 14th 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from December 14th, 33 LC. Record 'Verus Baelheit: '''I call this Senate meetin to order. First, we shall begin with a brief recap. This previous week, we had issues with a rogue nethermancer, to which I invite Chancellor Halliwell to speak. 'Damon Halliwell: 'The Eye was able to track down a nethermancer who had been a willing servent of Bowald. We tracked him to the Nexus where he was attempting to gain power by opening rifts there. A group of us fought our way through and found him, sadly he had managed to open up a rift, but we were able to close it. In doing so he was given time to escape. We then tracked him to the Dark Portal, and we followed him through to Netherstorm, there he was trying to reactivatea Mana Forge so he could store vast amounts of power. We engaged and while he managed to power the forge up it was damaged and shut down soon after. Once of his spells backfired and Jaine was able to freeze him in place and we managed to get him back and into the Hold. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Chancellor. Next, I'd like to bring up a subject some of you have become familiar with. In recent weeks, our mages have been deployed on expeditionary missions to research and exhume the Tombs of the Hundred, the first Human magi. While each mission has been successful, each has encountered a danger unheard or seen of before. The only connection they have, are these creatures. This is an image of one. They are invulnerable to pysical strikes, but we are vulnerable to them. They move in the shadows and mimic our movements. Many of you have become aquainted with them... All of which tie into the mystery of the human magus, known only as 'the alchemist.' Four tombs have been discovered. Each traveling further south. Mister Alexander, I'd like your input. 'Vanidicus Alexander: 'Of course, sir. Right. So to recap a bit. We found these last four tombs through the consideable research work of Mir. Baelheit and his assistants. Through the patterns of the tombs and a bit of guesswork, we've managed to find what we believe to be the last tomb. This previous week I've been out looking for it and I believe it to be about as south as we can go. In the Blasted Lands. I don't have a pinpointed spot. So I will be leading an advanced group ahead of the main one to look for it more precisly. I would like you help on this, Mister Delnathor, and anyone else with combat experience. We'll be establishing a portal link. It is there that we will finally get to the bottom of this. Thank you, sir. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Don't walk off yet, Mister Alexander. It is the desicion of this council that your leadership abilities have spoken and yor initiative has been noted. Henceforth, you shall lead the battlemagi of this Senate, in full capacity. That pride in your new responsibilites. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank you, sir. I shall have a list of candidates for Archmage Emerson. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Next, Councilor Emerson. I believe you had something to say? 'Zanbor Emerson: 'The Senate has received an invitation to attend a Winter Festival by the Duke of Westridge to celebrate his new heir. The Duke of Westridge, more commonly known as the commander of the First Regiment has been a good ally to us and I would ask you all show up for a short time to show that we support him. There is to be a jousting contest and a tournament of melee and magic. Those who wish to enter will have to contact the Duke by post. Any questions? Mister Alexander? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I'm not fully familiar with the area, do you have directions or is there some kind of transit set up? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Westridge is in the Western part of Elwynn Forest. I will be here before each day of the festival and we can go as a group, is that is easier for all of you. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Oh good, thank you, sir. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Miss Silverspark and then Lord Blushvine. 'Tammini Silverspark: 'When stated that the contest is melee and magic, are separate combats, or is one event? Do not greatly anticipate being bludgeoned by oversized humans with doubly-oversized weaponry compensating for irredeemably poor intellect. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I am under the impression that they are one event. I also forgot to mention that there is a hundred gold entrance fee that will go towards the winner's cup. Lord Blushvine, did you have a question? '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''More of a comment. The Duke's family and mine have been friends... most everyone in Elwynn knows everyone else. We'll be cooking food to bring to the feast with the local folk of Elwynn the morning before the festival. If anyone wishes to come our kitchens would be at your disposal. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you for your generosity. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I open this floor to open discussion. Should you wish to speak, present your hand, staff, or otherwise forward. Miss Silverspark, the floor is yours. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Am currently in midst of numerous inqiries and theorizations. SEveral are nearing point of actualization, i.e. experimentation outside of laboratory environment! As is final Senate session prior to new year, wish to announce that, in said new year, will be conducting field test of elemental summoning apparatus designed by Mister Delnathor, and investigation into Highbourne scroll which apparently pertians to early elven methonds of mana storage and channeling. Is all. Will return to position at present juncture. If wish to be of assistance with planning. should have conversation. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Blushvine, the floor is yours. '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''Thank you, Councilor. I'll keep this brief. I spoke last week of a compendium of Pandaren ley lines and celestial charts I'd recently compiled, with the aid of a Pandaren Lorewalker, Mistress Jing. This Thursday, I'll be offering a short lecture on my findings, summarizing what lessons I drew from the work, here in the Parlor, if that is agreeable. A basic understanding of how arcane ley lines function is suggested, but not required. I'll make sure the wine and holiday treats served afterwards make up for time spent. Are there any questions on the matter? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Mister Blushvine. Our final motion for tonight are promotions. Mister Delnathor, please take the floor. Mister Delnathor, your efforts and dedication in our Senate have not gone unnoticed. You continue to prove yourself a valued colleague and I hope you'll continue to do so, as a Senator of your Magus Senate. Congratulations. '''Kalecthos Delnathor: '''Thank you, sir. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Tammini Silverspark. Please take the floor. Miss Silverspark, rare is it we encounter a mage of your skill and a person of your ability. It is the desicion of this Council, and I have absolutely no reservations in granting you promotion to the rank of Archmage. Be an inspiration to your colleague, for you have much work to do. Stand proud, Archmage Silverspark. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Will stand proud upon recovery of tome! But, erm, is staggering honor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Lord DeVin, pelase step forward. Arranax DeVin, your time with us has pushed us to our limits, driven some of us mad and you were even thrown in the hold for your horrible insults to the Church of the Holy Light. But, you have shown loyalty and conviction. You have pushed many of us to be the best, regardless of how you did it. The Inner Council would like to offer you a spot on the Council to help lead the Senate. The choice is yours if you want it. 'Arranax DeVin: '''I came here because then councilwoman Lausten asked me to lend my scythe to my ancestral city's defense. I have found a nation I am deeply proud of, and terribly protective of. There is more work to do though. I will gladly accept this honor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Then by the power of the Inner-council we revoke your dispensation and promote you to the rank of councilor. Remember from this moment forward, you represent all of Dalaran. With that I call this meeting to a close '''All: '''To Protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Senate Sessions Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Minutes